


Być wolnym

by Nigaki



Series: Ujarzmiony zachód [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow (Red Dead Redemption 2), Cowboys in Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Cowboys, It don't exist in this universe, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Prison Rescue, Tuberculosis? Who's that?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: John spędza w więzieniu swoje ostatnie dni przed egzekucją, rozmyślając o tym jak się tu znalazł, czemu nikt jeszcze go nie uratował i czy Arthur w ogóle żyje.





	Być wolnym

**Author's Note:**

> Jak mnie złapie inspiracja, to nie ma zmiłuj. Płaczę przez wirtualnych rewolwerowców, nie polecam.

W ciągu całego swojego życia jako bandyta, John był w paru aresztach, ale nigdy w więzieniu, zwłaszcza takim jak Sisika. Duże, dobrze strzeżone, otoczone wodą i z nieprzekupnymi strażnikami. To był zupełnie inny świat więzienny od tego, jaki znał do tej pory. Nawet chwilowy pobyt w areszcie w Saint Denis był przyjemniejszy niż to miejsce.

Ciasna cela, w której go trzymali przypominała te jakie są w małych miasteczkach, te z których wychodził sam, gdy już szeryf uznawał, że odsiedział swoje, albo z których wyciągali go jego kompani. Na tym kończyły się podobieństwa. Sisika było zimnym, wilgotnym i śmierdzącym miejscem pełnym najgorszych przestępców, którzy skakaliby sobie do gardeł, gdyby ich ciągle nie pilnowano. Byli ciągle skuci, a spacer poza cele odbywał się zawsze z obstawą. Nie można było się odzywać ani wykonać żadnego niewłaściwego ruchu jeśli nie chciało się oberwać od strażników.

Dostawali tylko dwa posiłki dziennie, zawsze składające się z tego samego – chleba i wody. Dość, by nie umrzeć z głodu przed egzekucją i móc pracować, ale nie wystarczająco, by nabrać sił przed ucieczką, która i tak była niemożliwa.

John zawsze był chudy, ale teraz jeszcze bardziej tracił na wadze. Pewnie dlatego brali go do pracy tylko co drugi dzień, a nie codziennie jak na początku. Nie chcieli, by umarł przedwcześnie i uniknął kary. Bo tylko śmierć mogła go teraz ocalić z tego piekła. Nikt go nie uwolni jak z biura szeryfa, nikt go nie wypuści. Musiałby się przebić przez dziesiątki murów, krat i strażników, a i tak by pewnie nie opuścił wyspy. Nie bez łódki. Ucieczka podczas pracy też nie wchodziła w grę. Zastrzeliliby go na miejscu, o ile zdążyłby daleko uciec ze skutymi łydkami i tak wygłodzony. Czasami nie miał nawet siły wstawać z łóżka.

Sisika było jak forteca nie do sforsowania i jedyne co mógł robić, to pracować i czekać na swój koniec, który zbliżał się z każdym kolejnym dniem. Słyszał jak strażnicy rozmawiają, że niedługo go powieszą. Najpierw wykorzystają jak tylko mogą jego niknące mięśnie, by mieć z niego trochę pożytku, a gdy nie będzie już miał siły, to po prostu go zabiją. Powieszą na oczach zwykłych ludzi, by mogli się poczuć lepiej ze świadomością, że oto kolejny bandzior zadyndał za swoje zbrodnie.

Chciało mu się śmiać na myśl, że ostatnie złapanie dokończy to, czego nie zrobiło pierwsze. Tym razem nikt nie powstrzyma wściekłego tłumu przed odkopnięciem stołka spod jego nóg, by nie mógł zadyndać na jabłoni, z której próbował ukraść owoce. Nie, tym razem otworzą pod nim zapadnię i zginie w mgnieniu oka.

Najwyraźniej los postanowił, że John Marston musi umrzeć ze sznurem wokół szyi. Nie udało się ponad dziesięć lat temu, to uda się teraz.

Leżąc w nocy na pryczy, gdy już pozostali więźniowie przestawali się wydzierać, by ich wypuścić, John często myślał o dniu swojego aresztowania, odtwarzając go co do sekundy, by znaleźć ten jeden błąd, który popełnił, a który zaprowadził go tutaj. Najbardziej wyraźna zawsze była śmierć Hoseii.

Hosea. Jego ojciec, nauczyciel. Mentor. Nie zasłużył na taki los. Nie zasłużył, by zastrzelono go jak psa. Był chory, od tygodni powtarzał, że jego czas nadchodzi, ale John nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że po takim gadaniu to kula ostatecznie zakończy żywot Hoseii.

Jego śmierć poczuł, jakby to on sam dostał kulą prosto w serce. Pozbawiła go tchu i przyprawiła o zawrót głowy, który nim zachwiał. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego w ogóle się stało, ale wtedy zobaczył krew rozlewającą się po brudnej uliczce Saint Denis.

To się działo naprawdę. Hosea zginął, każdy z nich mógł za chwilę do niego dołączyć. Pamiętał, że popatrzył wtedy na Arthura i ich spojrzenia spotkały się tuż przed tym, jak zaczęła się strzelanina. Niedługo potem stracili się z oczu, mogli się tylko słyszeć co jakiś czas, gdy cały gang krzyczał między sobą, ostrzegając przed kolejnymi stróżami prawa otaczającymi bank.

Pamiętał dobrze jak się wtedy bał.

Strach był dla niego bardzo znajomym uczuciem, obecnym w jego życiu od samego początku. Nauczył się z nim funkcjonować, kontrolować go, tylko w taki sposób mógł skutecznie napadać, rabować i zabijać. Każdy napad powodował u niego szybsze bicie serca, czasami ciężko było stwierdzić, czy to znowu strach, czy podekscytowanie. 

Wtedy w banku, to na pewno był strach. Serce omal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, gdy gang rzucił się do ucieczki i nie tylko nie widział już Arthura, ale i go nie słyszał. Starał się podążyć za innymi, jednocześnie spoglądając na twarze trupów ścielących ulicę, z nadzieją, że nie zobaczy wśród nich Arthura.

Wiedział w którą stronę uciekają pozostali, próbował iść za nimi, najszybciej jak tylko się dało i strzelając praktycznie na oślep. Stracił kontrolę, był zbyt przerażony, by zachować spokój i celnie strzelać. Tak źle nie było nawet na promie w Blackwater.

Słyszał Dutcha za sobą, popędzał go. Był przyzwyczajony do rozkazów lidera, wykonywał je automatycznie, bez zastanowienia. Tak też było tym razem, gdy starał się nadążyć za resztą.

Nie ważne jak bardzo próbował przypomnieć sobie to wszystko, nie potrafił stwierdzić w którym momencie nie zauważył stróżów prawa zachodzących go od boku. Był pewien, że rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, przemykał między osłonami i lada chwila dotrze do drabiny, po której wspinali się pozostali. Dalej nie widział Arthura.

Być może za bardzo dał się zawładnąć strachowi. Albo zbytnio się rozluźnił wiedząc, że ma za sobą Dutcha. Dutch go ocali jeśli będzie trzeba. Tyle że nie.

Stróże prawa doskoczyli do niego i powalili go na ziemię. Być może gdyby nie byli tak blisko niego, zabiliby go na miejscu tak jak próbowali do tej pory. Miał szczęście w nieszczęściu. Upadł na ziemię, wypuszczając z dłoni rewolwer. Jeden mężczyzna siedział mu na plecach, nie pozwalał wstać, a on nie mógł go w żaden sposób zrzucić. Krzyczeli by się poddał, więc w panice to zrobił. Chciał kupić sobie nieco czasu, aż Dutch do niego dotrze.

Spanikowany rozglądał się za swoim liderem i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zadzierając głowę do góry, zobaczył go stojącego przed sobą. Z ulgą, która szybko przerodziła się w szok, gdy Dutch tak po prostu go minął, choć musiał widzieć co się stało.

Chwilę później już go nie było, a jego podnieśli z ziemi i odciągnęli od strzelaniny. Gdy go tak ciągnęli w przeciwnym kierunku od tego, w jaki udał się gang, cały czas oglądał się za siebie z nadzieją, że zaraz ktoś przybędzie mu z pomocą. Jak nie Dutch, Bill czy Lenny, to na pewno Arthur. Arthur by go nie zostawił.

Ale w jego polu widzenia pojawiali się tylko stróże prawa. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nikt po niego nie idzie, że został zostawiony. Porzucony na pewną śmierć, tylko trochę odwleczoną w czasie.

Zabrali go do aresztu i od razu zaczęli go przesłuchiwać. Parę razy dostał w twarz, oblali go też zimną wodą. Nie pisnął ani słowa, dalej w zbyt wielkim szoku po tym, co się stało. Dutch go zostawił. Miał okazję, by pomóc, ale nie zrobił tego.

Dlaczego? Nie rozumiał tego. To nie miało sensu. Był jego synem. Arthur często żartował, że ulubionym, najlepszym. Był złotym chłopcem, który nigdy nie popełnia błędu, który nigdy nie zrobił nic złego. A mimo to Dutch porzucił go ot tak, jakby to była najłatwiejsza decyzja na świecie. Jakby przeszłość się nie liczyła.

Starał się usprawiedliwiać lidera, tłumaczyć sobie, że może jednak nie zauważył, ale przecież musiał widzieć co się stało. Po prostu musiał. Prawda? Czy może tylko mu się wydawało? Może tylko to sobie wyobrażał, a w rzeczywistości Dutch był zbyt zajęty osłanianiem tyłów, by zorientować się, co się stało. Może pomyślał, że John dotarł na dach i dopiero gdy sam się tam znalazł zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak.

Nie potrafił jednoznacznie stwierdzić, jaka była przyczyna, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w odczuwaniu co jakiś czas złości na Dutcha. Był wściekły za to porzucenie, miał ochotę wyżyć się na strażnikach lub innych więźniach, ale wiedział, że to nie przyniesie niczego dobrego, więc zamiast kogoś uderzyć, kontrolował się i usprawiedliwiał swojego ojca, co z każdym kolejnym dniem zbliżającym go do egzekucji, przychodziło mu z coraz większym trudem.

Nie wiedział nawet, czy Dutch i reszta żyją. Czy Arthur żyje. A przynajmniej nie wiedział tego dopóki parę dni temu nad więzieniem nie przefrunął balon. Nie był w stanie zobaczyć kto jest w środku, nie pozwolono mu zresztą długo się przyglądać nim zagoniono go z powrotem do środka, ale czuł, że to Arthur. Po prostu to czuł.

Tej samej nocy jak nigdy żałował, że w celach nie ma żadnego okna, bo spędziłby ją na wyglądaniu przez kraty, wypatrując balonu. Przez tych kilkadziesiąt godzin zyskał nadzieję na uwolnienie. Arthur przybędzie po niego tak jak do tej pory to robił w podrzędnych miasteczkach.

Dni mijały, a Arthur się nie pojawiał. Ani Dutch. Ani nikt inny. Pomylił się, nikt kogo znał nie był w tym balonie, jedynie zwykły człowiek, który nierozważnie zbliżył się za bardzo do więzienia. W jego rzeczywistości Arthur znów był martwy, tak jak do tej pory. Szanse na to, że on i reszta wydostali się z Saint Denis po takiej strzelaninie były zerowe. John był prawdopodobnie jedynym ocalałym i dowie się tego tuż przed egzekucją, gdy odczytają jego wyrok i wspomną o śmierci jego kompanów.

Nawet nie bał się tego dnia. Liczył na to, że nadejdzie jak najwcześniej. Wolał śmierć na stryczku, niż żyć ze świadomością, że Arthur zginął. Samo myślenie o tym sprawiało, że znów zaczynał się bać, tym razem nie o własne życie, ale jak by miało wyglądać, gdyby jednak jakimś cudem ktoś go uwolnił, co do tej pory nie nastąpiło i już pewnie nie nastąpi. Śmierć była w tej chwili jedynym ukojeniem.

Próba uwolnienia go z Sisika byłaby zbyt niebezpieczna, nikt nie narażałby nie wiadomo ilu ludzi dla jednego człowieka, nawet ukochanego syna, którym i tak zapewne przestał być już dawno, o ile w ogóle był. Mimo to i tak był zły na Dutcha, że nawet nie spróbował. Że nie pokazał, że mu zależy. Ból jaki z tego powodu odczuwał był porównywalny z tym, gdy zginął Hosea. W obu przypadkach stracił ojca, który dał mu wszystko i któremu odwdzięczył się tym samym tylko po to, by zostać zapomnianym.

Lojalność aż po grób. Kiedy jedna z najważniejszych zasad gangu straciła na znaczeniu?

Nie miał ochoty o tym teraz myśleć. Zadręczał się tym od wielu dni i nie przynosiło mu to spokoju. Jedyne w czym mu pomagało, to w zapominaniu o Arthurze choć na chwilę. Nie powinni byli się wtedy dać rozdzielić w banku. Powinni byli walczyć ramię w ramię, jak dawniej. Dutch zawsze im mówił, że byli jego najlepszymi ludźmi i gdy działali razem, byli nie do zatrzymania. Może gdyby o tym wtedy pamiętali, ucieczka przebiegłaby inaczej. Może nie siedziałby tutaj, a Arthur nie byłby martwy.

W dni takie jak ten żałował, że nie może się sam powiesić.

W więzieniu było teraz cicho i spokojnie, przynajmniej w tej części, w której był on. Więźniowie z cel obok niego byli na zewnątrz i pracowali. Nie słychać ich było przy pracy, nie było słychać nic poza wyciem wiatru, który przedzierał się pomiędzy murami więzienia i przenikał Johna do kości.

Jego chwilę rzadkiego spokoju przerwały kroki. Pospieszne i dudniące. Dwóch strażników przebiegło obok jego celi. John podniósł się z pryczy i podszedł do krat, starając się dojrzeć, dokąd mężczyźni tak zmierzają, ale szybko zniknęli mu z oczu. Zdołał tylko zauważyć, że mają broń w pogotowiu. Coś się działo. Coś poważnego. Bunt więźniów?

Nie chciał sobie robić nadziei, ale przez moment ucieszył się, że wreszcie po niego przyszli, że ktoś go uratuje. Szybko zdusił w sobie tę nadzieję, by się niepotrzebnie nie ranić i wrócił na pryczę, układając się na niej z zamkniętymi oczami. Zaczął wspominać Arthura i ich wspólne chwile na przestrzeni lat – te lepsze i te gorsze, szczegóły nie miały znaczenia, bo traktował je z taką samą czcią. Jak wszystko, co miało związek z Arthurem.

Miał nadzieję, że niedługo znowu się spotkają. Nieważne gdzie, ważne że w ogóle.

\- Ej! – Głośny krzyk poprzedzony uderzeniem w kraty wystraszył go i poderwał z miejsca. Zaskoczony popatrzył na dwóch strażników, z czego jeden otwierał jego cele. – Ruszaj się, wychodzimy.

\- Dokąd? – zapytał. Znów poczuł nadzieję.

\- Powiedziałem ruszaj się – popędził go mężczyzna.

John wstał z pryczy i podreptał ze skutymi kostkami do obu strażników. Chwycili go za ramiona i zaczęli prowadzić, bardzo szybko, choć ledwo za nimi nadążał i potykał się praktycznie co drugi krok. Nie zwracali jednak na to uwagi, zależało im na pośpiechu. 

Na pewno nie prowadzili go do pracy. Ani na egzekucję, byli na to zbyt zdenerwowani. Naprawdę nie chciał się zawieść, ale było tylko jedno wyjaśnienie dziwnego zachowania strażników. Przyszli po niego. Jednak go odbijają. Jak i czemu tak późno nie miało teraz znaczenia w obliczu zbliżającej się wolności. Pomimo bycia skutym, starał się iść szybciej.

Wyprowadzili go z budynku na plac przed bramą. Na murach stało więcej niż zwykle strażników, wszyscy uzbrojeni i celujący za mury. Prawie się roześmiał z radości na ten widok.

Strażnicy się rozdzielili, jeden podprowadził go jeszcze bliżej, od razu w stronę bramy. Słyszał jak ktoś płacze. Pierwszą zobaczył Sadie, mierzącą do strażników na murach. Zbliżyła się trochę, gdy i on się zbliżył, wypychany przez strażnika poza bramę.

Wtedy zobaczył też ukrywającego się za strażnikiem Arthura i musiał się bardzo kontrolować, żeby do niego od razu nie podbiec, choćby miał się po drodze potykać przez łańcuch. Na razie musiały im wystarczyć pełne ulgi spojrzenia i świadomość, że obaj byli cali i zdrowi.

Arthur żył. Obaj żyli i znów byli razem. John po raz pierwszy od wielu dni odetchnął z ulgą.

Sadie odstrzeliła łańcuch spinający jego kostki, ale nawet gdy nie był już skrepowany i tak ciężko było mu się poruszać. Zmęczenie i głód dawały się we znaki, ale wola przetrwania i widok towarzyszy dodawał mu sił. Odpocznie sobie później, gdy będą już we trójkę bezpieczni.

Spojrzeli znów na siebie z Arthurem, gdy go mijał. W jego oczach zobaczył wszystko to, czego nie spodziewał się już nigdy zobaczyć, najwyżej we śnie. Ale to była rzeczywistość. Arthur przybył mu z pomocą jak zwykle. Gdziekolwiek był, cokolwiek robił przez cały ten czas, nie zapomniał o nim i podobnie jak John wyglądał teraz, jakby chciał zignorować to co się wokół nich działo i po prostu zatracić się nawzajem w swoich ramionach.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że komukolwiek udało się uwolnić go z więzienia takiego jak Sisika. Wszystko wydawało się iść zgodnie z planem, aż do momentu odrzucenia przez Arthura zakładnika. Wtedy zaczęło się piekło.

Skulony dobiegł do paru skrzyń i schował się za nimi, gdy strażnicy na murach zaczęli strzelać. Sadie wręczyła mu rewolwer i od razu odpowiedział ogniem, pilnując wzrokiem położenia Arthura. Tym razem nie będzie jak w banku, nie straci go z oczu, nie rozdzielą się, tylko tak mogą wyjść z tego cało.

Strażnicy wychodzili na nich ze wszystkich stron, gdy starali się oddalić, krok po kroku przemieszczając się do tyłu i unikając gradu kul wystrzeliwanych w ich kierunku. Miał wrażenie, jakby znowu był w Saint Denis, jakby nigdy go nie opuścił i dalej brał udział w napadzie. Byli otoczeni niegorzej niż wtedy, ale tak jak Dutch mówił, razem z Arthurem byli praktycznie nie do zatrzymania w strzelaninie, a Sadie wcale nie była gorsza i zabijała niemal tyle samo ludzi stojących na ich drodze co oni.

Nie był po tylu dniach spędzonych w kiepskich warunkach w najlepszej formie, czuł się jakby znowu dochodził do siebie po pobycie w tych przeklętych górach i ataku wilków, ale nawet z nieznacznie trzęsącą się ręką robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by mogli stąd uciec i zabijał kolejnych strażników.

Arthur nigdy nie odstępował go na dłużej podczas ucieczki, trzymał się blisko, by mogli osłaniać siebie nawzajem. Pomimo tego, że byli teraz w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, John nie potrafił się wyzbyć ekscytacji, jaką odczuwał przez walczenie u boku Arthura. Nie było na tym świecie nikogo, z kim chciałby walczyć bardziej niż razem z nim. Najlepsze wspomnienia z napadów, nawet tych mniej udanych, to te w których Arthur zawsze strzela obok niego.

Teraz też potwierdzał, że nie było do tej roboty lepszej osoby od niego. Jeśli komuś miało się powieść odbicie więźnia z Sisika, to tylko Arthurowi – najlepszemu rewolwerowcowi, jakiego John kiedykolwiek znał. Walka u boku kogoś takiego to zawsze przyjemność.

Jakimś cudem udało im się nie zginąć i dobiec do brzegu, gdzie czekała na nich niewielka łódka. Wejście do niej było trudniejsze niż powinno, ale był zmęczony po takim biegu, po tym wszystkim co mu się ostatnio przydarzyło. Przy pomocy Arthura praktycznie wpadł do łódki, zdecydowanie bez gracji, jaką popisała się Sadie, podczas gdy Arthur odepchnął łajbę od brzegu. 

Sadie złapała za wiosła, kazała Arthurowi strzelać i ich osłaniać. John chciał pomóc pomimo tego, że Arthur kazał mu odpocząć, ale nie miał nawet siły, by podnieść rewolwer. Emocje powoli opadały im bardziej oddalali się od brzegu, a wraz z nimi znikała cała energia, jaka zmusiła go do ogromnego wysiłku przed chwilą.

Po chwili byli już bezpieczni, kule strażników więziennych nie były już w stanie ich dosięgnąć i cały oddział rozbiegł się, zapewne by zdobyć własną łódź, którą mieli na wyposażeniu i kontynuować pościg. Do tego czasu nie będą już mieli kogo szukać.

Arthur ciężko dyszał i spoglądał jeszcze chwilę w stronę brzegu, trzymając mocno karabin, który nagle puścił, a ten upadł z łoskotem na dno łódki. Sadie zaśmiał się triumfalnie, nie przestając wiosłować nawet na chwilę i nie zwalniając ani nie proponując, by teraz to Arthur przejął stery.

To wszystko było takie nieprawdopodobne, cała ta ucieczka dokonana tylko w dwie osoby. Wydawała się tylko pięknym snem, był wręcz pewien, że zaraz się z niego obudzi i znów znajdzie się w swojej celi, ale nic takiego się nie działo, a on dalej był w łódce oddalającej się od więzienia, ze swoimi towarzyszami broni na pokładzie. Z Arthurem, który odwrócił się w ich stronę, a jego mina wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że też ma problem z zaakceptowaniem tego, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się udało – wyznał zmieszany, ale uśmiechnięty.

John mógł mu tylko przytaknąć, zbyt pozbawiony tchu, by coś odpowiedzieć.

\- Mówiłam, że się uda – odparła z wyższością Sadie.

\- Mówiłaś – potwierdził i spojrzał wprost na Johna, którego zwalniający już oddech znów przyspieszył, jakby dopiero co zakończyli pościg. – John.

\- Arthur.

Potrzeba właściwego przywitania się była w nich obu tak silna, że tylko obecność Sadie powstrzymywała ich jeszcze przed rzuceniem się na siebie. Przynajmniej tak myślał, dopóki Arthur nagle nie pokonał w dwóch krokach dzielącej ich odległości. Praktycznie przeskoczył nad jednym z wioseł, gdy było w dole i zachwiał łódką, przez co poleciał do przodu, wprost na Johna, który spodziewał się co najwyżej uścisku, albo poklepania po plecach.

Zamiast tego Arthur odzyskał równowagę w ostatniej chwili, złapał go za policzki i pocałował żarliwie, więżąc go pod swoim ciałem. John jęknął zaskoczony, niczego nie pragnąc teraz tak mocno, jak odpowiedzenia równie entuzjastycznie na ten pocałunek, za czym zdążył się stęsknić jak za niczym innym przedtem, ale gdy miał się już poddać tęsknocie i szorstkim ustom Arthura, za jego plecami zobaczył Sadie odwracającą głowę w ich stronę, przypominającą mu o tym, że nie są w żadnym wypadku sami.

W panice odepchnął pospiesznie ukochanego, choć Arthur starał się pozostać tam gdzie był i kontynuować, posuwając się nawet do warknięcia, gdy John odmówił mu tego czego pragnął, zaraz potem próbując znowu, jakby zapomniał kto siedzi obok. 

\- Arthur! – zawołał zszokowany, znów odpychając go od siebie. – Co ty… Sadie!

Arthur zaprzestał dalszych prób i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. Z bliska jeszcze lepiej widać było znajdującą się w jego spojrzeniu tęsknotę, ale i resztki strachu. Jego własne oczy musiały wyglądać teraz podobnie. Mogli być bezpieczni, ale wciąż się obawiali, że to może nie być rzeczywistość. Potrzebowali tego pocałunku, by upewnić się, że obaj są cali. Ale Sadie…

\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – powiedziała im kobieta, nawet już na nich nie patrząc. Zerknęła tylko na nich, posyłając im uśmiech. – Kim ja jestem, by stać na drodze zjednoczonych kochanków?

Wiedziała o nich? Nie była zaskoczona, więc nie zorientowała się dopiero po pocałunku. Arthur jej powiedział, czy domyśliła się sama? Nie miał pojęcia i był w zbyt wielkim szoku po usłyszeniu jej słów, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Wiedział tylko to, że nie robiła żadnych problemów jak wielu innych ludzi zrobiłoby na jej miejscu i nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy, jakie to miłe uczucie być zaakceptowanym.

\- Słyszałeś panią – zwrócił się do niego Arthur z uśmiechem.

John jeszcze raz spojrzał na Sadie, upewniając się, że nie ma nic przeciwko, ale kobieta nie zwracała na nich uwagi, czy może raczej udawała, że jej tu nie ma, by dać im choć namiastkę prywatności. W normalnych okolicznościach nie całowałby się w czyjejś obecności, nawet z kobietą, wolał to zostawiać za zamkniętymi drzwiami jak wszystko inne co intymne, ale okoliczności były wyjątkowe i nie czuł żadnego wstydu, gdy rzucił się na Arthura jak on wcześniej na niego, ponownie łącząc ich usta.

Arthur od razu objął go ramionami i odpowiedział na pocałunek. John strącił mu kapelusz z głowy, wplatając mu palce we włosy i szarpiąc za nie, gdy tak bez słów przekazywali sobie, jak bardzo się za sobą stęsknili i jak bardzo się o siebie bali cały ten czas.

Całowali się i dotykali gdzie tylko mogli, nadrabiając stracony czas aż zabrakło im tchu i niechętnie musieli przerwać, nie przestając się jednak trzymać. Ciężko dysząc, zetknęli się czołami i po prostu czuli siebie.

Boże, jak on się stęsknił za Arthurem. Tyle dni spędził w przekonaniu, że nie żyje, że aż trudno mu było uwierzyć w swoje szczęście w tej chwili.

\- Nie wiedziałem nawet czy żyjecie – wyszeptał i otworzył oczy. Arthur zrobił to samo i przez moment John zapomniał co miał powiedzieć. – Dopóki nie zobaczyłem tego balonu. Tylko ty mogłeś być na tyle szalonym skurczybykiem, żeby coś takiego zrobić.

Widok balonu nad więzieniem był tak surrealistyczny, że czasami miał wrażenie, że tylko mu się to przyśniło i dopiero rozmowy strażników o tym zdarzeniu przypominały mu, że to nie był sen.

\- Musieliśmy poznać teren zanim uratowaliśmy twój tyłek. Znowu.

John zaśmiał się i znów pocałował Arthura – delikatniej i krócej, rozkoszując się jego ustami, które tak dobrze znał już od lat. Nie czuł w tej chwili żadnego zmęczenia, jakby pocałunek za każdym razem dodawał mu sił. Obaj zamruczeli, zadowoleni z faktu, że znowu mogą być razem i skończyły się ich kłopoty. Przynajmniej na razie, ale tym będą się martwić później.

\- Mój bohater – westchnął z wdzięcznością, a Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego czule, muskając koniuszkami palców jego blizny na policzku.

\- Skończyliście już swoje powitanie? – zapytała ich niespodziewanie Sadie. – Bo zaraz powinniśmy dobić do brzegu.

Po tym pocałunku całkiem zapomniał o obecności kobiety. Gdy już będą bezpieczni w obozie, pewnie nie będzie mógł spojrzeć Sadie w oczy bez czucia się niezręcznie po tej wymienia czułości z Arthurem, ale nie mogło go to mniej obchodzić.

Sadie podpłynęła do niewielkiego pomostu, na który wyszła i przywiązała łódź. Arthur pomógł mu wysiąść, bo nogi mu się trzęsły przy każdym kroku. Najchętniej usiadłby na ziemi i odpoczął albo jeszcze lepiej zasnął i przespał co najmniej dwa dni, ale musieli się zbierać, póki strażnicy więzienni jeszcze ich nie dogonili.

Konie czekały nieopodal, Sadie dosiadła swojego ogiera i kazała im się pospieszyć. Gdy John doczłapał już do białego araba, poczekał na Arthura, który zabrał jeszcze z łodzi karabin i swój kapelusz. Nie znosił być bezsilny, ale znów potrzebował pomocy, tym razem we wspięciu się na klacz, choć ta była stosunkowo niska i normalnie wsiadłby bez problemu nawet na większego konia. Teraz nie miał dość siły, by odbić się od ziemi, ale z niewielką asystą ukochanego znalazł się za siodłem, na którym zasiadł Arthur i popędził wierzchowca, zrównując się szybko z Sadie, która wyrwała się do przodu, zmierzając do jakiegoś nowego obozu.

Gdy tylko ruszyli, by nie spaść w czasie jazdy złapał Arthura w pasie. Dobrze było znów jechać konno, nawet jako pasażer, co odrobinę ciążyło biednej klaczy, nieprzyzwyczajonej do wożenia dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn. Dobrze, że trochę schudł po pobycie w więzieniu, ale i tak zamierzał później odwdzięczyć się zwierzęciu za wysiłek na jaki ją skazał i dać jej jakieś dobre jabłko do zjedzenia.

Arthur i Sadie opowiedzieli mu po drodze o wszystkim co się wydarzyło, gdy siedział zamknięty. O śmierci Lenny’ego krótko po napadzie, o rozbiciu się na wyspie niedaleko Kuby i pomocy tamtejszym rewolucjonistom w pozbyciu się dyktatora. O ucieczce gangu przed Pinkertonami, o zdradzie Molly, która chciała się zemścić za złamane serce… W niektóre z tych historii trudno było uwierzyć, ale nie miał powodu, by nie wierzyć Arthurowi i Sadie.

On też opowiedział im o tym, co się z nim działo za kratkami, ale także o tym, jak w ogóle się tam znalazł, nie pomijając tego, jak Dutch zostawił go bez pomocy. Jak jeszcze wcześniej miał wątpliwości, tak teraz po usłyszeniu historii Arthura o ich pobycie na Guarmie i ostrzeżeniu, że odbicie z więzienia to nie był plan zaakceptowany przez ich lidera i razem z Sadie działali sami, był już pewien, że to nie był żaden przypadek.

Dutch zachowywał się coraz bardziej obco, szalenie wręcz, mordując ludzi bez powodu lub dla zemsty i dbając tylko o pieniądze. Zauważył to już jakiś czas temu, ale teraz wszystko było jeszcze wyraźniejsze. Nie przypominało to w ogóle tego, jak ich gang działał jeszcze nie tak dawno temu i nie rozumiał co wpłynęło na tę zmianę, gdzie popełnili błąd. W Saint Denis? Rhodes? Valentine? Czy może aż w Blackwater? Nie miał pojęcia kiedy cała ich ideologia rozpadła się jak domek z kart, ale wyszło z tego coś dobrego. Arthur już się nie wahał. Wiedział z pierwszej ręki, że ich gang się rozpada i nic już nie mogą z tym zrobić. Nie po śmierci Hoseii i tylu złych decyzjach.

Dutch stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, a mimo to John wciąż czuł jakąś chorą, wyuczoną lojalność wobec niego. Z tyłu głowy nadal chciał usprawiedliwiać swojego ojca, nawet pomimo dowodów znajdujących się tuż przed jego oczami. To po prostu nie miało sensu jak szybko osoba, którą znał praktycznie całe swoje życie zmieniła się w zaledwie parę tygodni nie do poznania. To niemożliwe, absurdalne wręcz, ale jakimś cudem się zdarzyło.

John westchnął zmęczony tym wszystkim. Marzył teraz tylko o tym, by znaleźć się gdzieś w dziczy z Arthurem i zapomnieć o cywilizacji, która coraz mocniej zaciskała zęby na ich świecie. Przymykając oczy, objął Arthura i zaplótł palce na jego brzuchu, czując jakie spięte są znajdujące się tam mięśnie i bynajmniej nie od jazdy konno. Obaj byli równie mocno zestresowani i póki co nie mogli nic z tym zrobić. Ale niedługo stąd odejdą. Nie będzie już lepszego momentu ani pretekstu.

Łapiąc go na moment za dłoń i ściskając ją lekko, Arthur powoli rozluźnił się pod wpływem jego dotyku, ale nie kompletnie. Ignorując okazjonalne spojrzenia Sadie, John oparł czoło o plecy ukochanego i odetchnął głęboko, wdychając jego znajomy zapach, który choć trochę pomógł ukoić nerwy po całym tym szaleństwie, które się działo wokół nich.

Kontynuował w tej pozycji resztę jazdy, niemal zasypiając przez miarowy stukot kopyt i kołysanie. Dopiero przed obozem odsunął się od Arthura na mniej podejrzaną odległość. Abigail wybiegła im uradowana na spotkanie, prawie płacząc z ulgi. John uściskał ją mocno, a potem Jacka, który nieśmiało wyglądał zza swojej mamy. Przez tych kilka chwil wszystko było jak za dawnych czasów.

I wtedy pojawił się Dutch, wściekły za narobienie zamieszania, które mogło im sprowadzić na głowy Pinkertonów. Arthur od razu stanął w jego obronie, spokojnie, ale stanowczo starając się wyjaśnić swoją decyzję, ale to nie przekonało Dutcha, który zarzekał się, że zamierzał przyjść z odsieczą, powinni tylko trochę dłużej poczekać.

John nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. Gdyby naprawdę chciał go uratować, zrobiłby to już dawno. Sadie i Arthur poradzili sobie we dwoje, a Dutch nie mógł wymyślić jak dokonać podobnego wyczynu mając do dyspozycji więcej ludzi? Chciał to zrobić po cichu, choć nie było innego wyjścia, niż użyć broni?

To wszystko to były tylko zwykłe kłamstwa, by usprawiedliwić brak planu i porzucenie jednego ze swoich synów na pewną śmierć. Dutch nie dbał już o swoich ludzi, tylko o to, kogo z nich może najbardziej wykorzystać bez ściągania sobie kłopotów na głowę. Każdy kto był kulą u nogi był porzucany. Jak John. Kwestią czasu było, aż znowu kogoś zostawi.

Dutch w końcu dał im spokój i dalej wściekły odszedł do swojego namiotu. Micah podążył za nim jak wierny pies, obdarzając jeszcze Johna i Arthura pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem. Nie mieli kłopotów. Na razie.

Abigail zaprowadziła go do ich namiotu, nakazując przebrać się i odpocząć. Z radością przystał na jej propozycję, oglądając się jeszcze za Arthurem, który odchodził bez słowa w przeciwnym kierunku. Zastanawiał się dokąd idzie i po co.

Z radością pozbył się więziennego pasiaka i założył swoje własne ciuchy, które podała mu Abigail nim wyszła, mówiąc mu jeszcze, że cieszy się, że jest cały i zdrowy. Czasami żałował, że nie interesowała go jako kobieta. Potrafiła go irytować, ale byłaby dobrą żoną i pewnie mogliby wieść razem dobre życie i udawać wraz z Jackiem idealną, amerykańską rodzinę z własnym kawałkiem ziemi.

Abigail czasami wciąż miała do niego żal, że przez jakiś czas wodził ją za nos, zrobił jej dziecko, a potem porzucił dla Arthura. Gdy jednak zostawiała ich przeszłość za nimi, była naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką. Dlatego ją też zamierzał wyciągnąć z tego bagna i zapewnić godne życie, na jakie zasłużyła. 

Zapinał właśnie koszulę – w końcu normalny, a nie drapiący materiał jak pasiak – gdy poły namiotu zostały lekko odchylone i do środka zajrzał Arthur. John speszył się trochę, bo wychudzony nie wyglądał teraz najlepiej. Arthur musiał uważać to samo, bo przyjrzał mu się z troską, a nie pożądaniem, nim skupił się na jego twarzy.

\- Hej – przywitał się, mówiąc bardzo cicho. – Jak skończysz, spotkaj się ze mną poza obozem.

Przytaknął w odpowiedzi, zaniepokojony poważnym tonem mężczyzny. Miał nadzieję, że nie będą rozmawiać o niczym złym, ale od razu wiedział, że nie ma co się łudzić. W obecnej sytuacji dobre wieści były niespotykane w ich obozie.

Dokończył szybko ubieranie się i opuścił namiot, witając się z Javierem, który cieszył się z jego powrotu. Chociaż on jeden.

Nie znał okolicy, w której się zatrzymali, ale poszedł ścieżką, którą wjechali do obozowiska. Sadie trzymała wartę i widząc go dyskretnie skinęła głową w kierunku, gdzie czekał na niego Arthur. Podziękował jej i podążył powoli we wskazane miejsce. Robiło się ciemno i w lesie unosiła się gęsta mgła, która utrudniała widzenie. Idealne warunki do dyskretnej rozmowy. Gdyby nie szeleszczące pod stopami liście, obawiałby się, że ktoś ukryty w tej mgle mógłby ich podsłuchać, ale nie było mowy, by ktoś się do nich zakradł.

Trochę mu zajęło znalezienie Arthura, ale w końcu znalazł go spory kawałek od obozu, siedzącego na kamieniu i pomimo mroku notującego w swoim dzienniku.

\- Jakieś nowe rysunki? – zapytał dosiadając się do niego. Nogi momentalnie odetchnęły. Oby szybko odzyskał formę, bo będzie mu potrzebna. Z trzęsącymi się jak u nowo narodzonego źrebięcia nogami nie będzie w stanie uciekać czy walczyć.

\- Masa – odparł i zamknął dziennik, który schował do torby, po czym sięgnął po coś po swojej prawej. – Masz. Zjedz coś.

John przyjął miskę z gulaszem Pearsona. Sam zapach potrawy sprawił, że zebrała mu się ślina w ustach. Zaczął jeść w pośpiechu, przyzwyczajony do tego, że w więzieniu musiał się spieszyć. Szybko jednak się to na nim odbiło i źle połknął kolejny kęs, przez co zaczął kasłać. Jadł już potem wolniej, choć znów miał ochotę pochłonąć wszystko na raz. Był tak bardzo głodny.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę, by ktoś tak entuzjastycznie jadł to coś – zaśmiał się Arthur i wyjął z torby papierosa, wkładając go do ust i zapalając. 

\- Też nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale brakowało mi tego gulaszu – przyznał John.

Zamilkli po tym na jakiś czas, nasłuchując kroków oraz wszechobecnej fauny. Arthur spokojnie palił papierosa, wpatrując się bez celu przed siebie, a John dojadał gulasz. Tak mu brakowało porządnego jedzenia, że wylizał nawet miskę do czysta, co znowu wywołało na twarzy Arthura uśmiech, ale tylko na chwilę. Bardzo szybko powróciła na nią melancholia i niepewność, jaka towarzyszyła całemu obozowi, co John szybko zauważył po powrocie.

Jako tako najedzony, przyjął od Arthura papierosa i zaciągnął się mocno dymem. Za tym też zdążył się stęsknić w więzieniu. Powoli wypuścił go przez usta i oddał papieros, a w zamian przyjął butelkę whisky. Arthur chyba zamierzał mu dać wszystko, czego brakowało mu w więzieniu. Był o tym przekonany do tego stopnia, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy na pewno przyszli tu tylko po to, by porozmawiać, a nie po coś więcej. 

John oblizał usta, na których zostało trochę kropelek alkoholu, po czym popatrzył na Arthura, który rzucił niedopałek papierosa na ziemię i przydeptał go butem, wzdychając głośno.

\- Chciałeś porozmawiać – przypomniał mu. Arthur przytaknął. – Mam nadzieję, że o czymś przyjemnym.

\- Chciałbym – odparł i zaśmiał się niezręcznie. – Ostatnie tygodnie były ciężkie.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić. – John napił się znowu, rozkoszując się pieczeniem w gardle, którym spływała whisky, rozgrzewając go od środka tego chłodnego wieczora. Podał butelkę Arthurowi, który wziął więcej niż jeden łyk, aż część pociekła mu po brodzie i szyi. – Wszystko co mogło pójść nie tak, poszło nie tak.

\- Jest źle – przytaknął Arthur kręcąc głową. Rozumiał go. Jemu też było ciężko uwierzyć jak szybko wszystko się zepsuło, jakby katastrofa przyszła znikąd.

\- A będzie jeszcze gorzej – zauważył z niepokojem. Z obecnym podejściem Dutcha wszyscy w gangu mogą zginąć lada dzień. – Arthur, musimy się wynosić.

Poprzednie próby poruszenia tego tematu kończyły się za każdym razem fiaskiem. Proponował to Arthurowi po śmierci Seana, po uratowaniu Jacka, po śmierci Kierana, zabójstwie Bronte i tuż przed napadem na bank. Za każdym razem słyszał od Arthura, że się zastanowi, ale widać było, że ciężko jest mu podjąć decyzję.

Nie dziwił mu się, skoro sam też nadal czuł się lojalny, choć Dutch dwa razy już mu nie pomógł. Dlatego tak bardzo zaskoczyła go odpowiedź Arthura.

\- Wiem – zgodził się i popatrzył na Johna ze smutkiem, ale i z determinacją. Arthur wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Jeśli chcą przeżyć i spróbować żyć normalnie, muszą odejść. – Gdzie masz pieniądze, które zbierałeś?

Nie spodziewał się tego pytania, w pierwszej chwili nawet nie wiedział, o czym Arthur mówi.

\- Ukryte na bagnie w Shady Belle. Schowałem je przed wyjazdem na napad. – Czuł wtedy, że coś może pójść nie tak, a nie chciał, by przy nagłej przeprowadzce, przy której mogłoby go nie być, ktoś odnalazł całą tę gotówkę. Miał w skrytce ponad czterysta dolarów. – Arthur… Dutch naprawdę mnie tam zostawił.

\- Wierzę ci – odparł od razu. Dobrze. Nie będzie musiał go namawiać do odejścia. – Gdy byliśmy na tej przeklętej wyspie… Dutch zachowywał się jak nie on, a gdy wróciliśmy i dowiedzieliśmy się o twoim uwięzieniu, a on nic nie zrobił… Kiedyś by to było nie do pomyślenia. Obawiam się, że to już koniec.

Serce zabiło Johnowi mocniej, wypełniając go nadzieją, której ostatnio brakowało w ich życiu.

\- Więc uciekniemy? Razem?

Chciał usłyszeć tylko potwierdzenie. To o co błagał przez ostatnie tygodnie, odkąd Arthur wrócił sponiewierany do obozu po zasadzce Colma.

\- Tak, John. Uciekniemy – potwierdził Arthur i obrócił się w jego stronę. Butelka whisky leżała zapomniana na trawie koło ich stóp, bo Arthur złapał go za ręce, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – Ty i ja.

Rzadko kiedy słowa sprawiały mu ogromną radość, ale te tego dokonały. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy w jego klatce piersiowej zadomowiło się przyjemne ciepło, a Arthur spoglądał na niego ze szczerością w niebieskich oczach.

John pochylił się w jego stronę i pocałował go, okazując mu tym samym swoją wdzięczność za podjęcie tej niełatwej decyzji. Sam przekonał się na własnej skórze, że to nic prostego, ale teraz mieli to już za sobą. Za parę dni będą bezpieczni. Nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy.

Arthur od razu odpowiedział na pocałunek, jakby chciał potwierdzić swoje słowa sprzed chwili. Szybko zatracili się w sobie tak jak wcześniej na łódce. John wyciągnął swoje dłonie z uścisku i położył je na policzkach ukochanego, rozkoszując się jego kilkudniowym zarostem. Arthur złapał go w odpowiedzi za włosy i szarpnął mocno, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej i wydobywając z niego głośny jęk, który zginął pomiędzy ich poruszającymi się coraz szybciej ustami.

Zakręciło mu się w głowie, pożądanie między nimi było coraz silniejsze i trudniejsze do opanowania. John zjechał dłońmi na ramiona Arthura, gotowy powalić go na ziemię i dobrać się do jego spodni, ale Arthur go uprzedził. Szybki jak dziki kot w czasie ataku, poderwał się i usiadł na Johnie okrakiem, po czym warknął nie mniej dziko niż puma, gdy John przygryzł jego dolną wargę.

Arthur szybko odpowiedział, ciągnąc go znowu za włosy i przerywając pocałunek, by zejść ustami niżej, na szyję, gdzie zaczął ją skubać zębami, ale tak, by nie zostawić śladu. Zwolnił też znacząco i niedługo potem John przestał czuć na skórze ciepłe usta i drapanie zarostu. Zdyszany po pocałunku opuścił głowę, gdy Arthur puścił jego włosy i teraz wpatrywał się w niego czarnymi niemal oczami, dysząc równie mocno co on.

\- Brakowało mi tego – wyznał, praktycznie mrucząc.

\- Mnie też.

John prawie złapał go za rękę i zatrzymał w miejscu, gdy Arthur zszedł mu z kolan i usiadł znów obok niego, podnosząc z powrotem butelkę whisky. Wolałby, żeby kontynuowali to co zaczęli, ale tak blisko obozu byłoby to ryzykowne, zwłaszcza że obaj bywali głośni, szczególnie po dłuższej przerwie. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy będą mieszkać tylko we dwóch i nie będą musieli się przejmować takimi problemami.

Znów siedzieli w ciszy przez jakiś czas, by ochłonąć i nie dać się jeszcze raz ponieść żądzy, którą John praktycznie czuł w żyłach jak i jej zapach dokoła nich. Poprawił przyciasne spodnie i przyjął znów butelkę whisky, tak jak wcześniej Arthur wypijając kilka łyków, aż poczuł się jakby miał głowę z waty. Szybko mu przeszło, bo robiło się coraz chłodniej, z gór które były niedaleko wiało zimne powietrze i ostudzało ich popęd oraz głowy, do których uderzył alkohol.

Whisky szybko się skończyła. Arthur wyrzucił butelkę daleko od nich, pośród drzewa. Mgła opadła i było teraz wszystko widać, między innymi jelenie przemykające w panice miedzy pniami. John obejrzał się za siebie sprawdzić, czy nikt się nie zbliżył, gdy byli zajęci sobą, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł w mroku. Oby Sadie też trochę pilnowała ich pleców.

\- Więc naprawdę to robimy? – zapytał dla pewności John, gdy znów myślał sensownie, a nie żądzą lub alkoholem. Był trochę podpity, ale nie na tyle, by nie wiedzieć co się dzieje. – Uciekamy?

\- Nie widzę innego wyjścia – odparł Arthur, wyciągając kolejne dwa papierosy. Podpalił tylko swój, John musiał się do niego nachylić i przytaknąć własnego papierosa do jego, by go zapalić. Zostali w takiej pozycji dłużej niż musieli, a gdy się odsunęli, obaj wypuścili dym z płuc i patrzyli jak unosi się do góry. – Jak tylko odzyskasz siły, spakujemy się i odjedziemy w cholerę. Na zachód.

\- I weźmiemy ze sobą Abigail i Jacka.

\- Oczywiście.

Przez korony drzew ledwo było widać niebo, ale dało się dostrzec gwiazdy. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem mieli okazję je oglądać, chyba jeszcze przed napadem w Blackwater, kiedy rozbili namiot na pustyni, z dala od głównego obozu i pół nocy spędzili wpatrzeni w gwiazdy. Tak po prostu, nie rozmawiając tylko leżąc obok siebie. Następnego dnia dziennik Arthura roił się od rysunków konstelacji.

\- Wiesz – zaczął nerwowo i popatrzył na Arthura, który tak jak on wypatrywał gwiazd wśród gałęzi – pomimo tego, że zostawiłem was na rok, nigdy nie myślałem, że opuszczę gang na dobre. To trochę straszne.

Nawet jeśli wiedział, że to właściwa decyzja i tak bał się, że popełniają błąd, że powinni pozostać lojalni do samego końca. Taka była zasada. Nie opuszczasz gangu nawet jak dzieje się źle. Jeśli trzeba, giniesz za słuszną sprawę, ale nie uciekasz jak zdrajca.

Nigdy nie został nazwany zdrajcą. Nie chciał tak skończyć, ale już dawno uświadomił sobie, że są w życiu ważniejsze rzeczy niż gang, który chyli się ku upadkowi.

Arthur oderwał wzrok od nieba i popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że John bez żadnej skruchy zostawił gang i zrobi to z łatwością ponownie, ale to była nieprawda. Powtarzał mu wiele razy, że to nie była łatwa decyzja, ale musiał odejść i spróbować zapomnieć o odrzuceniu, które go spotkało i o Jacku, co do którego nie miał wtedy pewności, że jest jego synem. Zresztą i tak nie był wtedy gotowy na bycie ojcem. Najwyraźniej wciąż do Arthura nie docierało, że zostawienie ich wszystkich – zwłaszcza jego – na cały rok było najtrudniejszą decyzją jaką podjął w swoim życiu. Nawet teraz była na pierwszym miejscu, a ta aktualna wcale nie była łatwiejsza.

\- To prawda – zgodził się i zaciągnął mocno papierosem, wypuszczając dym przez nos. – Ten gang to całe moje życie. Dutch dał mi wszystko.

\- My daliśmy mu jeszcze więcej – zauważył, czując te same wątpliwości, co teraz Arthur. Musieli je jednak zwalczyć. Nie byli już nic winni Dutchowi, zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach. – A on zostawił mnie na pewną śmierć. Dwa razy. Kiedy go zobaczyłem, gdy mnie aresztowali, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Przypomniało mi się, jak wiele lat temu uratował mnie przed powieszeniem. Od dawna już w niego wątpię, ale w tamtym momencie znów zobaczyłem w nim wybawcę i byłem pewny, że mnie ocali.

\- Nie zrobił tego.

\- Poczułem fizyczny ból, gdy tak po prostu się odwrócił i mnie zostawił – mówił dalej, wyjawiając więcej niż podczas poprzedniej rozmowy. – To bolało, Arthurze. Naprawdę bolało. Całe to uczenie mnie pisania, czytania, strzelania czy jazdy konno, tyle lat chwalenia mnie i nazywania synem, a on tak po prostu mnie porzucił, bo wolał ratować własną skórę. Nie jestem pewien, czy dawniej też by tak nie zrobił.

Poczuł się wtedy, jakby ktoś dźgnął go nożem w brzuch i przekręcił ostrze. Jakby sam Dutch to zrobił, mówiąc mu prosto w twarz, że o niego nie dba. Praktycznie słyszał te słowa w swojej głowie i widział pogardę w oczach swojego lidera, którego przez tyle lat podziwiał i stawiał na piedestale niczym samego Boga, wierząc w każde jego słowo, zwłaszcza te pochwalne w jego kierunku.

Z ukochanego syna nagle został zdegradowany do roli zwykłego pomagiera, którego życie można poświęcić dla własnych korzyści. To była pierwsza zdrada jakiej doświadczył. Bardziej bolałaby go już tylko zdrada Arthura. 

\- Dutch sądzi, że to ty przekazujesz wszystko Pinkertonom – wyznał Arthur, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Co? – Chyba coś źle usłyszał. – Przecież mówiłeś, że to Molly nas sprzedała.

\- Najwyraźniej Dutch uważa, że nie tylko ona. Sądzi, że zmieniły ci się priorytety, że ważniejsze jest dla ciebie dobro rodziny niż gang.

W oczach gangu, on i Abigail nie byli razem, ale wszyscy też wiedzieli, że pomimo braku romantycznej relacji troszczyli się o siebie i nie zamierzali się rozłączać dla dobra Jacka. Nic dziwnego, że Dutch uważał to za poważną skazę na jego lojalności, choć nigdy wcześniej mu to nie przeszkadzało. To tylko potwierdzało jak bardzo się zmienił.

\- Nie musiałbym wcale wybierać, gdyby Dutch nie popełniał błędu za błędem – powiedział wściekły i wstał, rzucając niedopalonego papierosa na ziemię. Jakby porzucenie przez Dutcha to było za mało, teraz jeszcze był uważany za zdrajcę, nie wiadomo od jak dawna. Przynajmniej to wyjaśniało, czemu go nie ratował. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Poświęciłem lata życia dla tego gangu. Nigdy bym go nie zdradził w taki sposób. Chcę odejść, ale nigdy nie sprzedałbym Dutcha Pinkertonom.

\- Wiem – zapewnił go Arthur. John odwrócił się w jego stronę i zobaczył, że mężczyzna jest pochylony i spogląda w ziemię. Niedopałek po papierosie tlił się u jego stóp. – Ja także nie, ale Dutch uważa inaczej. Po dzisiejszym mnie też pewnie zacznie podejrzewać. Aż czuję potrzebę, by mu udowodnić, że się myli. Że nie zamierzam go zdradzić.

\- Nie zamierzasz chyba zmienić zdania? – zmartwił się, widząc jak Arthurem targają sprzeczne emocje.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył bez zawahania. – Po prostu… Chyba też się boję. Zostawienie czegoś, co znam całe moje życie jest straszne, ale nie mamy wyjścia.

\- Jeśli chcemy przeżyć, to nie, nie mamy – potwierdził i zbliżył się, uważnie obserwując Arthura. Nie kłamał, naprawdę się bał, widać to było po nim. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, Arthur. Nie robimy nic złego uciekając.

A przynajmniej tak próbował się pocieszyć, gdy wszystko w nim krzyczało, że postępują źle i powinni porzucić plan. Zignorował te sygnały. To były tylko wyuczone przez lata reakcje, nic więcej. Mogli je przezwyciężyć.

\- Jakoś inaczej to odbieram – wyznał i zaśmiał się bez przekonania, chwilę później wstając i podchodząc bliżej Johna. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i popatrzył na niego zdecydowany i pewny swojej decyzji. – Ale zrobię to. Dla nas.

\- Dla nas – powtórzył z uśmiechem i objął Arthura mocno, nie chcąc go już nigdy wypuszczać ze swoich ramion. – Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też – odparł tuż przy uchu, odwzajemniając uścisk i wzdychając z ulgą. – Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.

To było tak inne od dwóch, pełnych desperacji i żądzy pocałunków, które dzielili wcześniej, ale nie mniej emocjonalne, może nawet bardziej. Musiał aż zamknąć oczy, by nad sobą zapanować. Tak jak podczas jazdy do obozu, znów czuł bardzo wyraźnie zapach Arthura, który zawsze kojarzył mu się z domem i bezpieczeństwem, od samego początku, gdy wciąż był dzieckiem, a Arthur młodym mężczyzną.

\- I nawzajem – odmruknął ukontentowany. – Siedzenie w celi nie wiedząc czy w ogóle żyjesz było straszniejsze niż czekanie na powieszenie.

\- Mogę to sobie wyobrazić.

John niechętnie odsunął się jako pierwszy. Zrobiło mu się zimniej, gdy Arthur już go nie trzymał, ale nie mogli tak zostać na zawsze, nawet jeśli bardzo chciał. Poza tym, po dzisiejszej aferze z Dutchem, lepiej było nie dawać mu dodatkowych powodów do nieufania im, a takie by z pewnością dostał, gdyby spędzili poza obozem całą noc, nawet jeśli wciąż byli blisko. 

\- Dziękuję. – Nie powiedział tego wcześniej, a powinien, nawet jeśli przekazał to w inny sposób. – Za uratowanie mnie.

\- Podziękuj Sadie – poradził mu Arthur i zaczął iść z powrotem w stronę obozu. Podążył za nim. – Ja zrobiłbym to samo za każdym razem.

\- Nie wątpię – odparł i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do Arthura. Wiedział, że ten zawsze zrobi wszystko, by mu pomóc, ale i tak ucieszyły go te słowa, które powtórzyłby bez zawahania i bez żadnych wątpliwości.

Wśród drzew było już widać łunę rzucaną przez obozowe ognisko. Niedługo nigdy już nie zastaną tego charakterystycznego widoku, nie powrócą w znajome miejsce. Robiło mu się trochę przykro, gdy o tym myślał, ale podjęli właściwą decyzję. Nie było już tu dla nich miejsca. Zwłaszcza takiego bezpiecznego. Mimo to będzie w jakimś stopniu tęsknił.

Dał temu gangowi wszystko co miał do zaoferowania. W zamian dostał dom, schronienie, rodzinę i wiele więcej, ale zdecydowanie najcenniejszą rzeczą jaką mógł zyskać, była miłość Arthura. Z tego jednego powodu nigdy nie będzie żałował, że ścieżki jego i Dutcha kiedyś się skrzyżowały. Choćby Dutch miał go jutro zastrzelić, jeszcze mu podziękuję za to, że pozwolił mu poznać Arthura.

\- Powinieneś wypocząć – powiedział Arthur, gdy byli już coraz bliżej obozu. 

\- A ty? – Pytał, bo domyślił się, że Arthur planuje coś innego. Za dobrze go znał.

\- Jadę do Shady Belle – odparł cicho. Teraz gdy byli już blisko reszty, był bardziej ostrożny. – Przywiozę pieniądze gdzieś bliżej. Ile ich mamy?

\- Niewystarczająco – odpowiedział z żalem.

\- Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli poczekać na ten ostateczny napad, który szykuje Dutch.

Nie cieszył się na to szczególnie, ale nie mogli uciec z niewielką kwotą pieniędzy. Kochali życie w dziczy, ale mieli już dość spania pod gołym niebem. Chcieli prawdziwego domu, a pieniądze przydadzą im się, nim znajdą jakieś stałe i legalne źródło dochodu. Żeby mieć to wszystko, potrzebowali więcej niż czterystu dolarów. Z taką kwotą poradzą sobie przez jakiś czas, ale na kupno ziemi gdzieś daleko stąd to nie wystarczy.

Arthur też nie był podekscytowany tym ostatnim napadem, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że innej opcji nie ma. Tylko tak szybko zdobędą sporą ilość gotówki. 

\- Zaraz po napadzie uciekniemy – zdecydował John. – Powiem Abigail co planujemy żeby była gotowa.

\- Tylko dyskretnie – przypomniał mu. – Wciąż mamy kreta w gangu. To nie mogła być tylko Molly.

Arthur podał mu mapę, by John zaznaczył miejsce ukrycia pieniędzy. 

\- Bezpiecznej podróży – powiedział mu jeszcze, gdy Arthur od razu podszedł do swojego konia i wsiadł na niego.

\- Bez obaw, to nie ja wiecznie potrzebuję ratunku – odparł żartobliwie.

Bez informowania kogokolwiek o tym, gdzie się udaje, Arthur ruszył w drogę, oświetlając sobie ścieżkę tylko niewielką lampą. John obserwował go, aż pomarańczowy blask całkiem zniknął mu z oczu, wtedy poszedł do swojego namiotu, by powiedzieć Abigail o ich planie i przede wszystkim odpocząć. To był ciężki dzień.

Miał już wchodzić, gdy poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Czujny odwrócił się i dojrzał Micah stojącego po drugiej stronie obozu, skrytego w cieniu i obserwującego go uważnie. Mężczyzna pomachał mu, nim jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do ostrzenia noża, który trzymał w ręce.

John nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Micah wyglądał jakby coś wiedział, ale to nie było możliwe. Na pewno się do nich nie podkradł, gdy rozmawiali. Może to tylko przypadek, w końcu ten człowiek zawsze był nieco dziwny i John nigdy go nie lubił. Z wzajemnością.

Nieco zaniepokojony wszedł do swojego namiotu i opuścił poły, które Abigail musiała rozsunąć. Jack już spał, ale ona nie, cerowała chłopakowi spodnie, ale przerwała, gdy się pojawił.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała zmartwiona.

\- Musimy pogadać – powiedział jej i wytężył słuch, sprawdzając czy Micah albo ktoś inny nie podszedł. Nie słyszał nikogo, więc usiadł obok Abigail i zaczął jej tłumaczyć plan, który już niedługo wcielą w życie i wreszcie będą wolni. 


End file.
